Convallaria majalis
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Convallaria majalis: Lily of the Valley |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: CV03 |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'A3-C5' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Vanilla Hibiki-''' Close friend '''Aya Sarena-Close friend Mochizuki Ai-Sister like Kosaka Hikaru-Rival Li-her gender bender SeeU-Fave Idol IA-'Fave Idol |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'14 y.o.(official) | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'Gentle or slow song (but it doesnt mean Lily can't sing metal song, she can do it X3)' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'41 kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Lily of the Valley flower Macaroon cakes Weapon: crystal schyte and poisonous potion | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR | OliviaP97: http://www.facebook.com/hikaru.utauloid https://twitter.com/AliceWhitefield |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'164 cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'OliviaP97' : http://www.facebook.com/hikaru.utauloid | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | http://aegis00.deviantart.com/ |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'May 5th' | style="text-align: center;"|'LIKES ' | Lily of the valley(most), Biology subject, Indonesian Butik, poisoned plantae species, cooks, sing a song, horror or thriller movie, murdering people(only if her yandere comes out!) | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'OliviaP97 or AliceinLeft4Dead2 YT's channel': http://www.youtube.com/user/AliceinLeft4dead2 |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'January 30, 2013' | style="text-align: center;"|'DISLIKES' |'Annoyed person, being called Aunty(Bahasa: tante.), Hikaru Kosaka (right, Hikaru says her personality and fashions are more like an Aunty than young girl~), bugs except butterflies.' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: A little about Lily, she likes some poisoned plantae(like her author.) and dont even make her mad, y'now she's Yandere type (although she had a part of Dojikko type) but when she got mad, she will tried to destroy everything on her way no matter humans, animals and things with her reaper schyte. Well I admitted that her personality and her fashion more like an Aunty than young girl, so Hikaru likes to comment her 'Aunty' ahaha..and she always get mad with him. WARNING SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT MAKE HER MAD OR PREPARE FOR YOUR FUTURE HOUSE(grave) |} Here's Convallaria majalis concept art: Hair: Pearl Eyes: Pink (turns into crimson if she was covered with blood or her yandere comes out) Cloth: ACT 1 is Chinese traditional outfit(white-emerald gradation+flower lace)' white long skirt with emerald flower lace' ''' '''ACT 2 is a white long dress(like in the picture) Headset: White with glowing blue Warmer: none Accessory: Lily of the valley's flower hairpin Nationality: Indonesia. Quote: Who's let you to touch my property!!? Voice ConfigurationEditEdit Convallaria's voice is by default, encoded in Hira and Romaji .Currently her ACT 1 supports both Hiragana and Romaji. ACT 01 : '''http://www.4shared.com/rar/glWF7WvC/Convallaria_majalis.html '''ACT 02: '''http://www.4shared.com/rar/ZxH5nERwce/Convallaria_majalis_ACT_2.html '''Li: '''add g+15 then drag the notes(UST) into G3 or F3 '''Append: Not released yet Extra Character RelationEditEdit FunFactsEditEdit *She is careless *She is shopa-holic *She really hates Kosaka Hikaru and have a desire to kill him but sometimes she care about him. *She always wants her master and Mochizuki Ai all for herself *She's kind of psychopath if her Yandere comes out *Her fashion and personality more like an Aunty than a young girl *Do not eat her flesh, she's poisonous, her body contains three glycosides; convallarin, convallamarin, and convallotoxin. Convallotoxin is one of the most active natural substances affecting the heart. It causes irregular, slow pulse rates and can cause heart failure. In addition, the plant contains saponins ''which cause 'gastrointestinal poisoning. *After her ACT 1 released, she's kind of careless girl but she's kindhearted to everyone. Since Hikaru called her Aunty she's far away from words careless and kindhearted girl.. and she always tried to kill him *Due her master 'likeness' of poisonous plants her name was picked from scientific names of Lily of the valley's flower, it is Convallaria majalis (I love this flower) Usage ClauseEditEdit *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator. *DUE TO HER NAME WAS TAKEN FROM '''BINOMIAL NOMENCLATURE PLEASE WRITE HER NAME: Convallaria majalis or Convallaria majalis (but you can write it Convallaria majalis) NOT Convallaria M'''ajalis ('M' was different from 'm') if you're not understand please have a nice seat and open your biology book. *Avoid any mary-sues. *Please '''DO NOT pitch the voicebank. *I'll give y'all permission to edited her VB but ONLY THE ALIAS. (just for an emergency) *Allowed to be use freely. *Ask for permission first if need to use the name for a Role Play. *For the best result you can add Y10H0F-5T40g-3C30 on the flags. *'DO NOT CLAIMED HER AS YOURS'. Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Yandere Category:UTAUloids released in 2013